Cat and Mouse
by Nekote02
Summary: Vanitas et Ventus se retrouvent face à face pour le moment décisif. Mais qui a dit qu'un combat ne se résumait qu'à une lutte armée et ne cachait pas d'autres sens? Ventus ne semblait pas le savoir lui!  Fanfic Yaoi /!\


**Hey hey hey tout l'monde! **

**Non non, je ne m'étais pas arrêté d'écrire! ... Juste de poster sur en fait **(owo')

**Passons! **

**Pour ce qui est de cette nouvelle fanfic', elle ne comporte qu'un seul chapitre (_comme vous pourrez le voir kyukyukyukyu...)_  
**

**hmmm.. C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de ce genre, pardonnez la newbie... **(.w.')

**Vanitas et Ventus appartiennent tout deux à la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney)**

* * *

"Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Tu n'as qu'à la créer cette X-Blade Vanitas."

Le jeune ténébreux esquinta un sourire.

"Tu sais ce que cela entrainera? As-tu vraiment perdu toute combativité, Ventus?"

Ven baissa le regard.

Il avait compris que la X-Blade apporterait les ténèbres dans chaque mondes. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Aqua et Terra avaient été englouti par ces dernières, son maître était mort à cause d'elles, et son monde avait été détruit. Il n'avait nul part où aller, il n'avait plus personne pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Il était seul. Seul et perdu.

Or est-ce que ces êtres qui lui étaient si chers auraient voulu cela? Ne se battaient-ils justement pas contre les ténèbres avides?

Ventus se ressaisit, leva la tête pour répondre mais Vanitas ne lui laissa pas le temps. Le plaquant au sol, il maintenait sa main sur sa bouche.

"Non non non, Ven. Tu n'as plus le droit à la parole."

Il fit glisser sa main, laissant le bout de ses doigts trainer sur sa lèvre inférieure et son menton.

"Il est maintenant temps de concevoir la mère de toutes les ombres."

Ven resta un instant silencieux. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas compris de quoi parlait Vanitas, il se demandait juste quel était la démarche à prendre. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il fallait qu'ils se battent, mais cet étape était déjà passée. Que devaient-ils faire de plus?

Lorsque l'après coup de la chute parti, Ven aperçu Vanitas sur lui. Il faisait glisser la fermeture éclair de sa veste, laissant son corps sans défense.

« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Le jeune se mit à rire.

« A ton avis? »

Vanitas caressa lentement de ses mains le corps dénudé du petit blond qui réalisa alors ce qui l'attendait. Prit par l'effroi, il le repoussa de toutes ses forces, se releva et se mit à courir. Mais comment voulez-vous fuir quand vous êtes sur un pilier entouré par le vide? Ven se retourna, Vanitas n'était plus là.

_« Étrange » _pensa-t-il tout en s'aventura dans le camp ennemi.

Le ténébreux apparu lorsque Ven s'en attendait le moins, l'attrapant par le bras, qu'il lui plia au dos, il le plaqua de nouveau au sol. L'adolescent plaça sa tête au coin de son oreille et lui susurra:

« Allons Ven, nous avons passé l'âge de jouer au chat et à la souris. Il est temps que je te présente un jeu bien plus amusant. »

Vanitas descendit peu à peu, léchant plusieurs recoins du dos de sa proie qui, prit par la peur en sentant son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes, commença à couiner.

« T-Terra…Aqua… A-Aidez moi… »

Vanitas leva les yeux, un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage. « _Pauvre chose » _se disait-il. Oui, Ven n'était qu'une pauvre proie coincé dans les griffes de son prédateur amusé de l'entendre couiner en vain. Lui aussi savait que c'était futile, qu'il ne serait pas sauvé et que personne ne viendrait, mais la peur l'obligeait à le faire. Le ténébreux remonta de la même manière qu'il était descendu et lui mordilla l'oreille.

« Dans peu de temps tu ne demanderas plus la même chose. »

Vanitas câlina le corps dénudé de sa victime tout en commençant des va et vient d'échauffement. Passant ses mains sur son ventre, il l'agrippa au niveau des hanches, l'arrêtant dans sa tentative de fuite.

« Ou est-ce que tu vas comme ça? Notre jeu n'est toujours pas fini je te rappelle. »

Leurs corps dégageait maintenant de la chaleur, frémissant au contact de l'autre.

Vanitas entra une première fois en Ven qui ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler. Mais un cri de douleur n'allait pas perturbé son prédateur. Ce dernier, au bout de plusieurs passages, prit un rythme régulier. Continuant ses va et vient dans le corps frêle de sa proie, il planta ses dents dans sa tendre chair, lui volant un nouveau gémissement parmi les autres.

Vanitas se retira à nouveau, laissant un instant de répits au jeune qui croyait que c'était enfin terminé. Mais en vérité, s'il était arrêté, ce n'était que pour changer de position. Retournant le corps humide de son partenaire, il découvrit un visage rougit. Quelques larmes s'ajoutant au tableau. Ventus haletait, faisant bouger sa cage thoracique de haut en bas. Ses yeux bleus regardaient Vanitas, le suppliant d'arrêter. Le jeune ténébreux, à l'aide du revers de sa main, lui fit une caresse le long de la joue.

« Quel beau visage m'offres-tu… »

L'embrassant avec sensualité, il fit glisser ses deux mains le long de son corps, passa ses mains en dessous de ses cuisses où il s'éternisa et les écarta doucement.

« N-Non…Vanitas a-arrête… »

L'adolescent lui répondit d'un sourire et reprit son activité, contemplant le visage coloré de sa victime.

Les gémissements se firent plus long, plus intenses, ils retentirent dans l'endroit vide, accompagné des longs souffles du jeune aux yeux jaunes. De temps en temps, entre deux bouffées, le petit blond quémandait à ce qu'il arrête. Mais sa demande ne fut acceptée que lorsque Vanitas secréta son venin dans l'enveloppe charnelle de Ventus, le poussant à lui faire un gémissement d'un ton plus élevé. L'adolescent grimpa jusqu'au niveau de la tête du petit épuisé. Leurs mèches de cheveux se mélangèrent tel deux couleurs sur une palette que le peintre mixerait avant d'étaler le résultat sur sa toile, tandis que leurs souffles se repoussaient tellement leurs visages étaient proches. Le ténébreux fit à nouveau entrer en contact leurs lèvres, offrant ainsi un baiser passionné. Ven ouvrit les yeux, il ne se débattait pas. Tout du moins, il n'en avait plus la force.

« Eh! Tu dis vouloir que j'arrête mais, ton corps en redemande…»

Vanitas caressa le corps chaud et sué de Ventus qui gémit à nouveau.

« A croire que ça ne te déplait pas tant que ça.»

Il effleura du bout des doigts son entrejambe, Ven couina.

« Même cet endroit te trahit. »

Le jeune essaya de répondre, mais Vanitas l'en empêcha, le faisant gémir à nouveau. Baisant son corps fragile, il descendait petit à petit, s'éternisant sur certains endroits. Ses mains se prirent au jeu. L'une caressait une des tendres cuisses de l'adolescent, l'autre s'attardait sur son sexe.

Ventus se sentait paralysé, son corps ne lui répondait plus, l'obligeant à subir toutes ces gâteries amoureuses.

« Tu es chanceux, je vais t'offrir un petit bonus.

- Qu-Quoi?»

Une sensation sauvage et brutale vint envahir tout son corps, il ne gémissait plus, ou plutôt ses couinements avaient prit de l'ampleur et cet instant de jouissance fit crisper tout son corps. Il demanda maintes fois à Vanitas d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait, ses cris provenaient du plus profond de son être. Il fondit en larme, hurlant son excitation plus encore qu'il ne l'avait fait avant.

Tout prit fin quand il éjacula à son tour, le ténébreux s'était retiré à temps. Le silence n'était pas encore revenu, le bruit des respirations dominait encore. Vanitas s'essuya le coin de la bouche, remontant au niveau du visage de l'autre jeune.

«Alors, ça t'a plu? »

Ventus ne lui répondit pas, il le regardait tout en soufflant. Vanitas lui sourit, il passa ses doigts sur les jambes du jeune et les ramena à ses lèvres, lui faisant ainsi connaitre le gout de ce venin naturel. Ven ne bougea pas, laissant Vanitas attarder ses doigts sur sa lèvre inférieur.

Des ténèbres apparurent autour d'eux, elles engloutissaient les dernières lumières encore présentes. Le petit blond se crispa, le noir lui avait toujours fait peur et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. La masse noir les encerclait, les isolant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Vanitas lui caressa la joue, attirant ainsi son attention.

« Eh, tu n'as pas à t'en faire Ven. Nous serons toujours ensembles, tu ne seras jamais seul. »

Ventus laissa son regard porté sur lui, Vanitas lui fit un doux sourire.

« Je te le promet. »

Pendant ce temps l'ombre les avait aspiré. Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il leur arriva ensuite…

* * *

**Voili voilou! J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis! :3 **

**Merci pour avoir lu!  
**


End file.
